Revenge
by Azura Songstress
Summary: Tea's past and present isn't as bright and shiny as she makes it out to be. Yugi knows about everything but what IS it? RxR
1. Chapter 1

8 years ago...

"Mommy!" Tea called out as she ran into the house. "I'm home!" She yelled but screamed when she saw the sight before her.

Her mother, badly beaten on the ground, surrounded by a group of men dressed in black suits with black sunglasses. She recognised one of them men as her mothers' boyfriend, Michael.

"Mommy!" Tea cried out. All the men turned to her.

"Tea, run!" Melani wheezed, coughing up blood.

Tea turned to run but a man had already grabbed hold of her hair. She cried out in pain as she was pulled back and slammed into the ground. Michael hit her across the face and Tea cried.

"Shut up!" A man yelled and Michael hit her again before he fisted her hair and yanked her head up, forcing her to look at her mother. Tears were falling from Tea's eyes and blood was coming out of her mouth.

"Now watch as we rape your mother, you pathetic child" Michael hissed in her ear before he walked to Melani who struggled in two other men's hold. Michael removed Melani's clothes before he forced himself into her. She screamed and Tea yelled in response to her cries.

"Please! Stop hurting my mommy!" Tea cried. She was backhanded by another man who took Michaels' place just a few seconds ago. He was ruthless to Tea's long brown hair. The lounge room was filled with the pained cries from Melani and the terrified cries from Tea. When Michael finished, he pulled away from Melani and another took his spot. He walked back to Tea who was still sensitive to her mothers' cries. He punched Tea in the face, finally having enough. He kicked her in the stomach and grabbed her hair before throwing her into a wall. Tea cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Another man helped Michael beat Tea as three others were having fun with Melani. When the fifth man was finished with Melani, Michael walked to her broken body on the ground. He pulled out his gun and shot her four times in the stomach, twice in each leg and one in each arm to drag out her suffering. Just then, the sound of sirens entered their ears and Michael spun around and pointed his gun at Tea.

"Nighty night, Tea" He said in a sickeningly sweet voice and pulled the trigger.

Click.

Michael looked at his gun in confusion.

Click.

Click. Click.

"Argh!" Michael groaned and started fumbling with a full magazine.

"We don't have time Michael. Just leave her here to die! We have to report back to boss!" A man said. Michael glared at Tea before they escaped the house. Tea struggled to get onto her left arm after her right one was broken. She had a few broken ribs, a concussion, cuts and bruises. A large gash ran across her back that would no doubt scar. She struggled to her mothers side who was just hanging onto life.

"T-Tea" Melani breathed out. Tea sobbed as she curled up to her. "Whatever...happens, be...hap-py" Melani managed to get out.

"B-But-"

"I won't be around to protect you...anymore honey and I am so sorry for that. B-But, whatever happens, be strong. I love you...Tea" And with that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>A few months later...<p>

Tea was taken to an orphanage after she was completely healed. She looked around as she fingered the silver locket around her neck. Inside was a picture of her mother and father. She had never know her father. He had left her mother before she told him she was pregnant. All she knew was that her fathers' name was Daisuke.

Just then, a kind looking woman walked towards her.

"You must be Tea Mazaki" She said. Tea nodded her head. "Well, Tea, my name is Kim. Let's go meet the other children, okay?" She asked.

Tea looked at the female police officer who nodded before she looked at Kim. She held a hand out to Tea who stared at it before slowly taking her hand and was led through the two story, cramped house and out to the back yard where they saw a few other children playing.

"Children, come in and meet our newest member to our family" Kim said. The others all looked towards them before running over. "Everyone, this is Tea Mazaki. Make her feel welcome and introduce yourselves" Kim said.

"My name's Sophira Ties!" A girl with deep blue eyes and long, light blue hair said.

"I'm Raven Knyte" A girl with long, black hair cut with a fringe and piercing red eyes said.

"I'm Akito Hikari" A boy with wild red hair and green eyes said.

"I'm his twin, Riku" A boy with messy blonde hair and blue eyes side.

"And I'm Yugi Moto" A boy with purple eyes and tri-coloured hair-blonde, black and purple. Tea looked at them and nodded her head slowly.

"Now you kids play nice and I'm going to start cooking dinner" She said and disappeared. Riku, Akito and Raven ran off while Sophira and Yugi stayed behind.

"So what do you like Tea?" Sophira asked. Tea looked at her, confused.

"She means what do you like to do?" Yugi asked. Tea shook her head.

"Do you like to swing?" Sophira asked. Tea nodded slowly. "Alright then, let's go swing!" Sophira exclaimed before she grabbed Tea's hand and dragged her to the tri-set of swings. She hopped on one and Yugi hopped the other. The only swing left was the one in the middle. Tea walked to it and sat down. They swung with Sophira's gleeful laughs filling the silence. Yugi smiled but it faded when he saw the tears in Tea's eyes.

"Tea?" Yugi asked as he stopped. Tea stood from her stilled swing and walked to the lone sakura tree in the far corner of the backyard. She sat down under the tree and stared up at the falling blossoms.

_'I can't momma' _Tea thought. She shook as sobs racked her body. She curled into a ball by bringing her knees up to her chest and hiding her head in between. Her arms clasped around her legs as she cried.

All the other kids stopped what they were doing to watch Tea cry. They were all placed in there at a young age. They could still remember their parents but they didn't remember what happened to them. They all watched her cry and they were all saddened by the sight. Yugi sat down next to Tea and just sat there, making sure his arm was touching hers so she knew he was there for her. When her sobs became whimpers, and her whimpers became sniffles, Yugi spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Tea nodded her head without lifting it up. "Is it about your parents?" Yugi asked. Tea nodded.

"At least you know you're not alone here" Yugi said. Tea lifted her head, questioningly. "Everyone here has lost their mommy's and daddy's" He said. "I lost my parents when I was 5" He said sadly. "They died in a car accident" He murmured before he smiled back at Tea. "Don't worry Tea. We all understand and we'll help you feel better. Because that's what friends do!" Yugi said, smiling. Tea stared in awe.

_'Friends?' _Tea wondered. Yugi stood up and held a hand out for her.

"Friends?" Yugi asked. Tea looked at his hand and him before she placed her hand in his and gave him a tiny smile.

* * *

><p>Months later...<p>

Kim had decided to take everyone to the ice cream shop across the street from the orphanage. Tea smiled at her friends. They had all gotten close since she opened herself up to Yugi. He coaxed her to play with them when they played. She still hadn't talked though and everyone had assumed she was mute.

Yugi raced Akito and Riku to the end of the path leading from the door to the street. Yugi got there first and spun around, waving.

"I won, I won!" Yugi cheered. Kim laughed as well as the others but it stopped when a car honked. They saw the car speeding towards an unsuspecting Yugi who as still waving with a big smile.

"Yugi, look ou-" Kim tried but it would be too late.

"YUGI!"

_._

_BAM!_

All Yugi could register was screaming at first before he opened his eyes.

"Tea! Tea, answer me! TEA!" Kim screamed. Tea had screamed Yugi's name while she ran to him. She ran in front of the car without hesitation and pushed Yugi out of the way with all her strength. Yugi fell back and hit the gutter out the front of the ice cream place but Tea couldn't completely get out of the way. The car hit her and she was sent flying back a few metres. Kim had already called an ambulance and turned Tea onto her back. Her leg was broken again as well as some ribs on her left side which the car first met impact. Raven and Sophira were on the ground next to Tea with Kim. Riku and Akito helped Yugi up before they ran over to Tea. The ambulance soon arrived and they took Tea away.

* * *

><p>A few months later...<p>

Since the incident, Tea and Yugi became even closer. They were the bestest of friends. The incident brought the other kids at the orphanage closer too.

Anyway, a man walked into the orphanage. He was an old man. He talked to Kim and she brought him to the kids.

"Everyone, meet Soloman Motou. He's Yugi's grandfather" She said. Everyone's eyes widened. Mr. Motou bent down in front of Yugi.

"I'm sorry for taking so long grandson. Being in Egypt, I didn't get the news of your parents until just recently" He said. He had met all the other kids.

"Yugi, since he is the only relative you have left, you will go with him" Kim sad. Yugi's eyes widened and he spun around to look at Tea. She smiled softly as his eyes welled with tears.

"B-But I don't wanna leave!" He yelled and looked up at Kim before he looked at the ground and cried. Tea walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes.

"Yugi, you need to go" She said softly.

"But I don't wanna leave you" His voice cracked. Tea touched his cheek and started singing.

_"Will you miss me when I'm gone?_  
><em>Will you remember all the good times we've had?<em>  
><em>The hardest thing about leaving is saying goodbye.<em>

_We'll always be the greatest of friends._  
><em>I'll miss you more than I can say.<em>  
><em>And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you.<em>  
><em>I'll be only a memory away.<em>

_We'll always be the greatest of friends._  
><em>I'll miss you more than I can say.<br>__And when I'm blue, I'll just dream about you.  
><em>_I'll be only a memory away._

_You're something special to me.  
><em>_Friendship is something that money can't buy.  
><em>_And if you need me, you know that I'll be there for you._

_We'll always be the greatest of friends.  
><em>_I'll miss you more than I can say.  
><em>_And when you dream, I'll be there for you.  
><em>_I'll be only a memory away._

_We'll always be the greatest of friends.  
><em>_I'll miss you more than I can say.  
><em>_And when you dream, I'll be there for you.  
><em>_I'll be only a memory away"_

Yugi grabbed Tea in a hug and held her close as she held him close.

"I'll miss you Tea" He whispered. She smiled through her tears.

"I'll miss you too Yugi" She whispered. Then, they were hugged by the others.

"I know we'll see each other again" Tea whispered. Yugi nodded and everyone let go. He grabbed his things and he left with his grandfather.

* * *

><p>A few months later...<p>

"Tea, this is John and Gladus Gardner. They want to take you home" Kim said. Tea looked up at the man and woman. Tea noticed the evil glint in their eyes.

This was bad.


	2. Chapter 2

8 years later (current time)...

"Hey Yugi!" Tea called as she waved to him. Yugi smiled at her. When Tea was adopted into the Gardner family, she found out that Yugi was living in the Game shop a few houses down the block. They took off where their friendship left off.

"Good morning Tea" He said back and they headed to school.

"Hey Joey, hey Tristan" Tea called to the other two. They smiled and waved. Just then, Bakura walked over.

"Good morning Tea" He said in his Bittish accent.

"Mornin' Bakura" Tea said smiling. They entered the school as the bell went and headed into their class. Just then, Ms. Raiku entered.

"Alright everyone. Before I mark the role, I would just like to introduce a few new students. The door opened and in came four people. Tea's eyes widened as well as Yugi's. "Would you five like to introduce yourselves?" Ms. Raiku asked.

"My name is Sophira Ties"

"My name is Raven Knyte"

"I'm Akito Hikari"

"And I'm his twin Riku Hikari"

"Anyone wish to show these people around?" Ms. Raiku asked. Tea and Yugi stood in shock. The others looked at them.

"Yugi?" Akito and Riku asked in shock. They looked at Tea.

"Those eyes...Tea!" Sophira screamed. Raven and Sophira ran and caught Tea in a hug. Akito and Riku walked to Yugi and did their secret handshake before they ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you guys are here!" Tea said into Raven's shoulder.

"I hardly recognised you without your long hair!" Sophira said. The pulled away and Tea hugged Riku and Akito.

"It's been so long" Akito said.

"8 years to be exact" Riku injected. Just then, a woman from the office entered.

"Sorry to interrupt your class Ms. Raiku but I have a message for Ms. Gardner" she said. Tea pulled away from Akito and looked at her.

"Yes?" Tea asked.

"Your parents called to say that they are back from their year long business trip and that you can head home now if you like. They would like it if you did" She said. Tea visibly paled.

"My p-parents?" Tea asked. She nodded and left.

"So what are you going to do Tea?" Ms. Raiku asked.

"I-"

"We have a test that she needs to take to keep up her good grades" Yugi interrupted.

"No...I should go" Tea said softly.

"But Tea-" Tea placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. She smiled at her friends.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She said cheerfully before she ran out of the class.

At the back of the class, Seto Kaiba looked on in curiosity.

* * *

><p>Tea walked home and stood out the front for a bit before entering. Upon entering, she was grabbed by the hair and thrown into a wall.<p>

"It's so good to be home" Gladus laughed. John laughed as well as he kicked her in the stomach.

"I've missed this" John said and the beating started.

* * *

><p>After hours of being beat, Tea lay on the ground in pain.<p>

"I'm going to take a nap. Have fun darling" Gladus said as she headed upstairs. John smirked down at Tea's broken form and she heard the worst noise in the world.

His zipper...


	3. Chapter 3

The next day...

Tea awoke on the floor of the dining room. She struggled to her feet and walked to the bathroom. She took a bath and whimpered as she washed her abused womanhood. She cleaned all her cuts and bandaged them when she finished. She changed into a spare uniform before she limped out of her house. Yugi was standing out the front of his house and when he saw her coming, he ran to her. She had worn make-up to cover her bruised face. Her eyes were hollow and dull blue.

"What did they do to you?" Yugi whispered. Tea whispered a single word under her breath that shook him to the core.

"R-Rape" It was so soft and quiet that he barely heard it but the word seemed to echo in his mind.

The only one who knew about Tea's mistreatment was Yugi. He held her up and offered her some pain killers that he kept just for her since John and Gladus don't allow that in their house only because they want Tea to suffer. Yugi placed it in her mouth and she swallowed them. Having to do this for 7 years, she no longer needs water.

"Let's head to school then" Yugi said.

Tea struggled to stand straight as they walked to school. When Joey and the others came into view, Tea's unbreakable fascade was up. False happiness and joy filled her hollow and dull eyes. Her frown became a smile and she was the Tea Gardner everyone knew and not the Tea Mazaki she really was. They entered the classroom on the bell and Tea sat down. She may have been able to hide her sadness but not her pain. Excruciating pain shot through Tea and she gasped as tears welled in her eyes. Tea looked around, making sure no one saw but only Yugi saw it because he was looking for it. Little did she know that the person at the back of the classroom saw. Just then, Ms. Raiku walked in.

"Alright, let's begin class"

* * *

><p>A few weeks later...<p>

John was relentless on Tea, raping her every day, whenever he felt like it. Every day, Tea became even more lost in her sorrow while Yugi could just sit back and watch but Tea would just smile like nothing was wrong.

"Alright class, we have five more new students" She said. They walked in. "Please introduce yourselves" She said.

"I'm Ami Matsuri" A girl with long purple hair said.

"I'm Keiko Shono" A girl with brown hair said.

"I'm Kaidi" A girl with silver hair said.

"Saita" A girl with blonde hair said.

"And I'm Kina" A girl with red hair said. Tea, Yugi, Raven, Sophira, Akito and Riku's eyes all narrowed. When Ami spotted Tea her eyes widened before a large, cruel smile made it's way to her face.

"Will Ms. Raiku please report to the office" A voice came over the intercom.

"Please excuse me everyone. I must go" Ms. Raiku said as she stood and walked out.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tea Mazaki" She said. Tea stood from her seat as well as Yugi, Raven, Sophira, Akito and Riku. "Long time no see" She snickered.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"Me? Oh, daddy sent me here. He said that he wants the best for his little princess and since THE Seto Kaiba goes here, this is a good enough place" She said, looking at Seto who scoffed at her.

"What I wanna know is how you bunch of losers made it to such a prostegious school" She said. Tea glared at her and clenched her teeth. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings? Why don't you run home and cry to mommy? Oh that's right, she was murdered" She said.

"You bitch!" Tea screamed and Yugi held her back. "You know nothing!" Tea yelled. By now, everyone was shocked. THE Tea Gardner was suddenly vicious?

"Do I?" Ami asked. "Your father left you and your mother was murdered in front of your eyes the way a whore should be killed" She said. Tea finally had enough and pushed Yugi off her and sprinted at her, tackling her to the ground. "You've been alone since you were 8! Nobody loves you!" Ami laughed.

Tea pulled her hand back and fisted it before punching her in the face. Yugi, Joey, Bakura and Tristan pulled Tea off Ami and took her outside, Akito, Riku, Raven and Sophira following. Once outside, Tea sat down in the cafeteria with tears in her eyes. Sophira and Raven sat next to her and just held her.

"What waz she talkin' bout Tea?" Joey asked.

Tea sighed and told them everything, including how her foster parents beat her.

"WHAT!" They yelled. Tea looked down before looking back up with a smile.

"It's okay" She said.

"You have to get out of there" Tristan said. Tea shrugged.

"I'm used to it" She said.

"How long has this been going on?" Riku asked.

"Since I left the orphanage" She said.

"You have got to be kidding me" Bakura said. Tea lifted up her shirt and showed him the one on her back that had reopened and bleeding through the bandages.

"You should go change them" Yugi said. Tea shook her head.

"I don't have any bandages here and I'm not going to the nurses office" She said. The bell went and now they had English. They walked to English and Tea stood at the door for a second.

"Move it" she heard before she was pushed into the class. With the pain shooting through her back, she couldn't concentrate on anything else and fell to the ground, hitting her head on a desk.

"Tea!" Her friends called. Seto looked down at his hand and saw blood. His eyes widened and he looked back at Tea, seeing some of her blood coming through. Yugi rushed to Tea.

"You're bleeding through your shirt Tea" He heard Yugi say. "You need to get some bandages" He said.

"Could you?" Tea asked. Yugi nodded and ran to the door but stopped in front of Seto.

"Don't tell anyone" He said so seriously, Seto just stared before Yugi ran out and down to the nurses office.

Tea walked out of the class with Raven and Sophira blocking everyone's view of her back. She walked to the bathroom and waited there for Yugi. Yugi finally came along with the bandages. He gave them to Sophira who took them into the girls' bathroom. Tea changed her bandages before placing the old ones in the bin. Raven placed the bloodied shirt in her bag and Sophira gave Tea her school jumper. when they were finished, they exited the bathroom and walked to their English class, acting like nothing had happened. The only evidence of anything was the swelling of Ami's face.

"Tea, please. You shouldn't stay with your foster parents if they beat you like this" Sophira said.

"Enough, Phira. I stay because I have no where else to go. I stay because they will kill me if I told anyone what they were doing" Tea hushed her.

"This isn't humane Tea!" Sophira yelled.

"I'm alive. That's all the should matter" Tea whispered.

"What good is life if it's shit?" Sophira asked.

"There's nothing I can do Sophira. I can't leave Gladus and John without a valid reason and that requires me to tell the social workers what's been happening and that means they will kill me" Tea said. "If you can find my father and convince him to come and get me, fine, I'll leave them but if not, this conversation is over" Tea finished and turned to the front. Neither realised Seto was right behind them in class and heard everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Seto sat down in his office. He pressed the button on the intercom.

"Stacey, no one is to interrupt me, do you hear me?" Seto demanded.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba. Also, the press has been wondering about whether or not you are going to buy that empty skyscraper across from us" Stacey said back.

"Tell them I have not yet decided" Seto said.

"Sure thing Mr. Kaiba" Stacey said.

"Good" Seto said and took his hand off the button. He turned to his computer and started it up. Once it was good, he started his search.

_'Tea Mazaki' _He typed. It came up with the police reports and everything, including pictures of Tea and her mother after the incident. He read the police report.

_'On the 13th of August, the police arrived to the crime scene of a mother brutally murdered in front of her daughter. Melani Mazaki, mother of Tea Mazaki, was murdered in her own home with her daughter as a witness. She suffered 6 broken bones, a concussion, fatal cuts, gunshot wounds to her stomach, arms and legs and was later found to have been raped by five different men. Her daughter, Tea Mazaki, suffered from 4 broken bones, cuts and bruises. She also suffered from Trauma. When the police asked if she knew the murders she nodded and drew a picture. He was later discovered to be Melani's boyfriend, Michael Smith. Tea Mazaki is now traumatically mute. Whether or not she will stay that way is uncertain'_

"Obviously she's not anymore since she can't seem to shut up about friendship" Seto grumbled. It said nothing about the father so he opened up Melani's files and found her marriage contract. She was married to a guy named Daisuke Kazella. He looked up his information and it was rather hard to get. He finally found his details and grabbed his phone and dialled it in.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-.

"Hello Kazella Corp. How may I help you?" A woman on the other end asked.

"Could you put Mr. Kazella on? This is important" Seto said.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Kazella is in an important meeting at the moment. Would you like to make an appointment?" The woman asked.

"I don't care if he's in an important meeting at the moment. Whatever it is can't be as important as me, Seto Kaiba now put Mr. Kazella on now" Seto demanded.

"Seto Kaiba! I-I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, just one second" She said. Seto rolled his eyes and sat there for a minute before.

"This better be important Mr. Kaiba" Came a voice similar to Seto's if only older.

"You can bet on your life this is important" Seto said.

"What can I do for you? Once I am finished talking to you on the phone, I can go back to my business meeting" He said. "So...what do you want?"

"Have you heard from your wife Mr. Kazella?" Seto asked arrogantly. There was a pause.

"I have no idea what you're-"

"Don't lie to me Kazella. You know who I'm talking about. Your wife, Melani Kazella or also known as Melani Mazaki, have you heard from her?" Seto asked.

"What are you getting at?" He was angry. "What business do you have with my wife?" He hissed.

"Nothing because she is dead Mr. Kazella" Seto said.

"Did you-?"

"No. She was killed 8 years ago by her boyfriend and his friends who were working for someone" Seto said. There was silence on the other end.

"What is the purpose of this call? Surely you did not call to inform me of me wife's status" He said but Seto could hear the pain in his voice.

"No, that is not the reason I called. Mr. Kazella, tell me, why did you leave Melani 16 years ago?"

"That is none of your business!" Daisuke yelled.

"Did you leave because you no longer loved her?" Seto asked. Pause.

"Yes"

"That is a lie. I can tell by the pain in your voice" Seto said.

"So what if I still loved her?" Daisuke asked. "She was better off without me"

"She was pregnant, Mr. Kazella" Seto stated flatly.

"..."

"Not only that, when your wife was killed, they forced your daughter to watch as they raped and beat Melani" Seto said. "She was traumatised and where were you?" Seto asked.

"I have...a daughter?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. She is 16 years old. You left before Melani could tell you" Seto said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Daisuke asked.

"Because your daughter needs you. Her foster parents have been beating her for the past 8 years" Seto said.

"...where is she?" Daisuke asked.

"Domino City, Japan" Seto said.

"Please, what is her name?" Daisuke begged.

"Tea" Seto said.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Tea walked into her class and sat smiling with her friends. The class started and she managed to listen, ignoring the pain her body was in. Near the end of the lesson, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Mr. Tsumi called. The door opened and a man stood there. Tea froze in her seat.

"M-Mr. Kazella! What an honour it is to have you here" the teacher said. "What is it I can do for you?" The teacher asked. Seto studied the man. He had wavy chocolate brown hair and the same blue eyes as Tea. He was a well built man and he was only 37.

"I am here to see someone" He said as he searched the classroom. He laid his eyes on Tea and they widened.

"Are you Tea Mazaki?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. She pulled out her silver heart locket that had a sapphire in the middle.

"I know who you are...Daisuke" She said. Daisuke walked in and stood in front of Tea. He touched her face.

"You look just like Melani" He whispered. Tea stared up at him.

"Hey! Get away from her you-" Joey was cut off.

"Down Joey!" Tea demanded. Everyone was surprised by the authority on her voice. She turned back to the man. "Is it really you?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I'm here to take you away from your abusive adopted parents" He said and Tea's eyes widened.

"How do you know about that?" She asked. The bell went and everyone went to lunch except Tea and Daisuke.

"A friend of yours called and informed me of everything. Mr. Kaiba was his name" He said.

"Which Kaiba?" Tea asked.

"The arrogant one" Daisuke chuckled. Tea smiled.

"Seto" She murmured.

"Yes well that man called me up at my work and told me everything and now, here we are" He said. "Do you want to come with me?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright, don't worry about your stuff at your old house. I will buy everything new" He said. She nodded. "At the end of the day, I will ask someone to bring you home since I have a few things I need to do at the house, alright?" Tea nodded. Daisuke stood there for a bit before he wrapped his arms around Tea and brought her into a hug.

"D-Dad?" Tea asked awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry Tea" He whispered into her hair. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I know that I'm a stranger to you as you are to me but I promise I will protect you and we will be a family" He said. Tea slowly nodded. He hugged her again. "God, I miss your mother" He said. Tea's eyes started watering.

"Me too dad. Me too" Her voice croaked and she cried.

* * *

><p>After school...<p>

Tea walked out the front and she waited for the person that was supposed to take her. Suddenly, a black limo pulled up the front of the school. The door opened and Seto Kaiba climbed out of the limo.

"Get in Gardner" He said. Tea stared at him.

_'A friend of yours called and informed me of everything. Mr. Kaiba was his name' _Her fathers' voice echoed in her head. _'The arrogant one'_ Tea smiled brightly at Seto and walked to him. He held the door opened for her.

"Thank you" She said. She went to get in and stopped. "Oh, and its' Kazella" She said before climbing in.

Seto smirked and followed in after her, shutting the door. The limo started driving and Tea turned to Seto who was looking out the window. She lent back and gasped. She had reopened a wound on her side. Seto looked at her but she wasn't looking at him anymore. She looked at her right side and saw blood soaking through her uniform. She opened up her bag and pulled out a dark blue cloth. She lifted up her shirt enough for her to put her hand under and held the cloth to the wound. She took her left hand off, while her right one still held the cloth, and went through her bag and pulled out some more bandages. She bandaged herself again and tied a knot when she finished. She reached into her bag and pulled out four pain killer pills and swallowed them without water. She turned and saw Seto had watched the whole thing.

"You like the attention you get?" Seto asked. Tea's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?" Tea hissed.

"To openly changed your wounds in front of me. Looking for attention?" He asked.

_Slap._

Seto's head was turned to his right, his left cheek stinging. He turned back to Tea who was glaring back up at him.

"I know you know about everything. My father told me that it was you who got him for me but do _not_ assume that I tell people for attention!" Tea yelled at him. "Before that bitch Ami came, the only people that knew were Yugi and Mokuba! I had to tell my friends about it so they would not pester me and Yugi would have given in to them. You only found out because you knew what to look for" Tea said.

"What are you-?"

"Mokuba had told me about your past" Tea stated. Seto's eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arms and forced her to lie down on the seat with him towering over her.

"What do he tell you?" Seto forced out.

"He told me that you were like me!" Tea wheezed. "That you were beaten because you showed emotions or if you weren't the best" Tea said. "To be honest, you're lucky"

"Lucky? Lucky! Gozaburo would hit me with a belt or his hands to make me what I am today!" Seto yelled.

"Yeah at least he had a sick reason!" Tea yelled. "Gladus and John beat me simply because they could!"

"You didn't go through what I did" Seto said.

"It's the other way around" Tea said. "You didn't go through what I did"

"Oh yeah? What was the worse that could happen to you?" Seto asked without thinking.

"John rapes me"


End file.
